dantesinfernofandomcom-20200214-history
Crown of Carthage
"Queen Dido's crown before she took her own life." 'Crown of Carthage '''is a relic in ''Dante's Inferno. It is located in the circle of Greed. Overview When equipped, this relic protects Dante from ranged enemy damage by an additional percentage. As the relic levels up, the percentage increases as follows: *Lvl 1: 10% *Lvl 2: 15% *Lvl 3: 20% Trivia * Carthage is one of the largest cities of the Hellenistic period and was among the largest cities in pre-industrial history, filled with gold and jewels. It was also Rome's first great arch-rival and its adversary during the three Punic Wars. * This relic references the legend of Queen Elissa, or Dido, of Carthage in Tunisia. Virgil incorporated the legend into his epic, the Aeneid, reinventing the queen as a tragic character. In the epic, Dido retained rulership of Carthage after the death of her husband. Her devotion to him was such that she refused all offers of marriage, and vowed to remain celibate. This would change with the arrival of the survivors of the Trojan War. Led by their prince, Aeneas, the Trojans ask the queen of Carthage for asylum. She grants it and welcomes the Trojans to stay. However, spending time with the prince causes Dido to fall in love with him. Influenced by Venus (Aeneas's mother; the goddess of lust, sex and beauty) and Juno (queen of the gods, goddess of marriage and patron goddess of Carthage), Dido and Aeneas get lost hunting one day, taking shelter in a nearby cave. The beauty of the cave is so alluring that the pair give in to their attraction and become lovers, causing Dido to break her vow. Juno intends for Aeneas to remain in Carthage, as a prophesy dictates that Aeneas is destined to found a new country, Italy, which will one day destroy Carthage. However, Juno's husband Jupiter finds out that Aeneas is still in Carthage and demands that he leave to continue his destiny. The warning is terrifying enough that Aeneas leaves immediately, abandoning Dido. The heartbroken and humiliated queen decrees that Carthage and Italy will always be enemies because of this, and commits suicide rather than deal with the shame. Aeneas later encounters his former lover in the Underworld. He is devastated that she has killed herself, but his efforts to reconcile with her are futile; Dido turns her back on him, following the ghost of her husband instead. * In the Inferno, Dido is mentioned as one of the shades in the circle of Lust, swirled about in the Lust Storm. * This relic is found in the Circle of Greed due to the fabled wealth held by Dido/Elissa after her husband's death, which she had hidden away so none of her greedy suitors could take it from Carthage. According to the original legend, rather than remarry or divulge the secret, she committed suicide. * Despite being one of the Holy Relics, the Crown of Carthage's image is used for the achievement "Dark Relics". Category:Relics Category:Greed